


Baby, not planning is better (than what you'd do with a love letter)

by zukiria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy valentines day here have some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukiria/pseuds/zukiria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma got a bit more than he bargained for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, not planning is better (than what you'd do with a love letter)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey!!  
> happpy valentines if you celebrate it!! This was written for the[hq valentines exchange on tumblr](http://hqvalentinex16.tumblr.com/), there are so many more amazing stories in there, definitely go check them out if you want!!  
> This isn't beta read so any mistakes are fully mine  
> Enjoy!!

This wasn’t going the way it was supposed to.

It wasn’t even a difficult game; in fact, they weren’t even playing the hardest level, the game was simple, it worked fast, and was a stereotypical shoot-before-you-get-killed game.

So why was Kenma losing?

Sure, it was the first time he was playing, having just bought the game earlier that day, but it wasn’t a complicated game, he’d beat many others just like this on the first try without batting an eyelash, the generic commands for most games engraved in the muscle memory of his fingers, breezing through every level with ease.

That didn’t explain the fact that he was still losing, though.

With a huff, he performed a few complicated tricks with his character on the screen, momentarily brightening up when it gave him a slight advantage, but then, somehow, the stamina bar of the tiny pixeled character went even lower, and a little pout showed on his face as he fought one more to win this awful game.

A few minutes later, however, the little bar turned red instead of its original yellow, and Kenma sat up, suddenly pausing the game and leaving the controller on the floor as he stood up quickly.

“Wha-? Where are you going?” Kuroo asked from his position on the floor beside his former spot, mouth agape and eyes blinking rapidly to accommodate his sight after keeping it trained on the tv for so long.

“Bathroom.” Was all the younger boy said, leaving the room before the other could reply.

* * *

As soon as Kenma left the room, Kuroo broke into a big grin and stretched backwards until his back hit the floor, stretching his long legs from their cramped position and closing his eyes to rest for a bit. He was way too happy to have made Kenma react in such a way, even if he hadn’t actually beat him yet, it was only matter of time until the other boy lost all of his remaining game stamina, and then it’d be game over.

And then, he’d be able to cash in the bet from earlier that day, when they’d been at the game store to pick the new game Kenma wanted.

He passed his hand through his unruly black hair, still smiling stupidly when his phone vibrated in his pocket, and he took it out without sitting up to see a new message from Bokuto.

FROM: brokuto

SUBJECT: no subject

Heeeey broo hw is it goning  w/ kenma??!!!

This time, he didn’t supress the urge to laugh out loud as he answered.

TO: brokuto

SUBJECT: re:no subject

Awesome. It was a gr8 idea thnk akaashi 4 me

FROM: brokuto

SUBJECT: re:re:no subject

rude!!! It wsa totalyl MY idea

It was really no wonder that Bokuto texted so badly, the guy had way too short an attention span to be engrossed on a text for more than ten seconds.

TO: brokuto

SUBJECT: re:re:re:no subject

Yea bro whaetevr u say

Kuroo smirked at his phone, sending the last message just as the younger boy came back into the room. He felt his phone buzz with another text but he ignored it, placing it down on the floor as he addressed Kenma.

“Ready to keep playing?” he asked, watching as the other walked calmly back into his spot on the carpet, picked his control and resumed the game without further warning, making Kuroo squawk as he scrambled to sit at the same time he reached for his own controller, trying to get back into the game as well before the blonde boy could get much of an advantage. 

* * *

This was starting to get troublesome.

It was almost half an hour since his impromptu bathroom break, and Kenma had yet to surpass Kuroo by a decent margin, and he was starting to lose his cool. Why couldn’t he just seem to win this game, it was so frustrating.

It didn’t help that the older boy was just so smug about being on first place, he continuously laughed and smirked every time he hit his target, making comments on how he was such an amazing player, and that the game was made especially for him to master it.

Frankly, it was getting sort of annoying.

He needed a plan, and he needed it fast because there was no way he was going to lose the bet he’d made with Kuroo. Sure, it wasn’t such a bad bet, it was only going with him to watch a movie, but he didn’t particularly want to lose the game, and so, he needed a plan.

Scrambling to his feet, he paused the game just as Kuroo aimed at one of the things they were supposed to be killing, earning him and indignant cry as he set his controller down once more.

“I’ll be back in a bit.” He threw over his shoulders as he fled from the room, not turning once as he hid in the kitchen, sitting in the floor by the counter to formulate his plan.

What could he do to stop Kuroo’s incredibly surprising winning moment? He could say he was tired, that he didn’t want to play anymore, but there was no way Kuroo would believe that; he was never tired enough to stop playing. But there should be something he could do to win, some way to distract Kuroo. Maybe invite Bokuto over? No, that would most certainly backfire on him, he did appreciate the quiet of his home, and there was no way Bokuto and Kuroo would be quiet. What could he do? Suggest volleyball? Not likely, Kuroo would catch on immediately, so volleyball was not an option. Hold on and wait until Kuroo got tired to suspend the game? The other boy was not likely to get tired, since this was actually the first time he’d actually been winning against Kenma of all people, not to mention the stupid bet, the one he shouldn’t have accepted but he never thought it would be so hard to win the game, and the prospect of a new game bought to him by Kuroo was too tempting to be turned down.

What could he do? He wracked his brain trying to think, for once it was actually hard to come up with a plan since he’d known Kuroo for so long the other knew all about Kenma’s schemes and was prepared to confront them, and yet there should be something, anything the younger boy could to take the other by surprise long enough to win…

His eyes widened slightly when he finally thought on something, staring straight ahead at a point on the chipped floor of the kitchen, wondering if he’d be able to pull it off long and convincible enough for it to work. Soon enough, he squared his shoulders and started to formulate his definitive plan.

* * *

Kenma had been gone for a while, and Kuroo was starting to get a bit restless. He’d been hoping that maybe he could make the younger watch the movie with him as soon as possible, but seeing as the other was taking so long they wouldn’t be able to; at a certain point of the night Kenma got cranky and wanted to sleep unless he had a new game he was beating.

The black haired boy threw himself back down on the carpet, looking at the ceiling while he waited for the pudding headed boy to come back when he remembered the unread text from Bokuto, and picked up his phone from where it had been lying by his thigh to read the text.

FROM: brokuto

SUBJECT: re:re:re:re: no subject

dont u takl to me like that yougn boy!! aslo, akaashi says ‘ur welcmoe’

Kuroo smirked before he opened a new text.

TO: brokuto

SUBJECT: no subject

r u sure akaashi said it like that

He sent the text and almost immediately got a reply

FROM: brokuto

SUBJECT: re: no subject

ofc no!! dont be mean bro or ill tell Kenma on you

Kuroo went pale as he typed the text as quickly as he could.

TO: brokuto

SUBJECT: re:re no subject

wiate!! dnotn bro! hell kill me

FROM: brokuto

SUBJECT: re:re:re no subject

ahhaha u sholudve thouhgt that be4!! ٩(@`^´@)۶

Before Kuroo could answer the text, the door opened quietly, and he scrambled to hide his phone, still open on the last text under his tight as Kenma walked calmly into the room and settled on the floor, picking up his control carefully and looking at him as the older picked up his own controller before starting the game.

The black headed boy watched the screen intently, never mind the fact that his eyes were starting to burn from the prolonged exposure to the screen, he was determined to win the game and at the same time, win the bet.

He was so immersed in the game that he didn’t notice Kenma’s calculating glances, nor the small moves the other made that were completely unrelated to the game until it was too late and he found himself supporting the younger male, who had moved from his previous sitting spot and was now scrawled all over Kuroo, his head almost resting on the other’s chest.

“Um, Kenma are you… okay?” he stumbled over his words, trying desperately to keep his character from falling off a cliff at the same time he looked at the younger through the corner of his eye.

Kenma looked at him briefly, catlike eyes separating from the screen to stare directly into his eyes as his fingers kept moving the controller expertly. “I’m fine.” He mumbled, blinking slowly before looking back at the screen, subtly shifting his body once more so that he was burrowed even deeper on the other’s chest, black roots tickling Kuroo’s chin.

“A-are you sure?” he asked once more, this time failing to keep his eyes on the screen and looking down at the boy comfortably snuggled against him, not noticing his character walking into a wall, too focused on how from this angle he could see the very faint freckles that crossed the younger’s nose and cheekbones, inhaling the slight apple smell wafting from Kenma’s hair.

He was almost too absorbed to notice the answer to his question, and only managed to catch Kenma’s positive hum through the vibrations from his back being pressed flush against his chest.

“Uh, okay then?” Kuroo finally noticed his character pressed forehead fist against a wall, legs still moving as if it could pass through the pixels on sheer will power. He supressed a curse and tried to keep his focus on the screen and not on the soft, warm body pressed against him.

* * *

His plan was working.

Kuroo had fumbled a few easy moves more times than he could count ever since Kenma had seated himself closer ten minutes ago, and his character’s stamina bar was slowly but surely going down as Kenma’s came back up.

Waiting a moment longer, Kenma started the second phase of his plan: get even closer. He moved and shifted until he was sitting between the other’s legs, his own legs pulled up so that he could rest his controller on his knees.

He felt more than heard Kuroo sigh behind him, suddenly aware of just how close they were when he felt the other’s hot breath against his neck, goose bumps assaulting his skin and warmth seeping into his face, a fluttery sensation on his stomach as he kept his eyes on the screen, finally thinking that maybe this wasn’t quite such a good idea.

He felt his heart still as he sensed the movements of the other boy, wondering if he was going to push him away and tell him to respect his personal space, if he was finally done with Kenma’s antics and would tell him not to talk to him anymore, when he felt a tentative touch on his side, looking down to see Kuroo’s arm passing below his own to rest in the pace between his legs and torso, the second arm following the first, controller in hand and Kenma finally realized the paused game and his own unmoving hands until Kuroo settled his arms around him and resumed the game, now practically cuddling Kenma from behind, leaning his chin to rest on Kenma’s shoulder and press the other boy even closer to his taller form.

Kenma’s mind was going into overdrive, questions shooting across his brain as he tried to explain why his best friend was cuddling him in a very not platonic manner, trying and failing to conjure an answer as his body didn’t seem to be in a cooperating mood, heartbeat frantic, too busy sending blood to his face to send enough of it to Kenma’s brain so he could find an actual answer.

However, all coherent thought seemed to vanish from his mind when his back pressed against Kuroo’s chest just right enough for him to feel his erratic hear beat in time with his own, only managing to think a strangled _oh_ as a lump formed in his throat and something warm grew on his chest.

A strange sort of calm settled on Kenma’s mind, although he was barely aware of the constant buzz in a side of his mind that was panicking because of the situation and demanding he do something about it right now, yet he chose to ignore it in favour of releasing the air he wasn’t aware he was containing, allowing his muscles to relax into the warmth surrounding him.

* * *

“So? What did you think?” Kuroo asked excitedly, walking backwards as he looked at the smaller boy who walked while slurping from a milkshake.

“It wasn’t that bad.” He admitted finally, fighting to supress a smile when Kuroo broke into an almost maniac grin, whooping in glee.

“See? I told you! This movie is great! The especial effects cost the production more than half of the total budget and the story is amazing as well! The script went to this amazing writer who…” the taller boy kept rambling, a smile on his face, but Kenma stopped listening to instead stare at him, noticing the way the light reflected on his face, eyes clear as he gestured with his hands along his speech, his hair turned brown by the light of the dying sun that framed his figure so that he looked like a painting, all sharp angles, soft gestures and excited words.

Kenma was never before so glad that he’d lost a game.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at [twitter](https://twitter.com/_zukiria) and/or [tumblr](http://nishinoya-senpaai.tumblr.com/) come scream with me about hq i promise i don't bite!  
> please leave a kudo and/or a comment if you like this, it really helps my inner comment-hoarding dragon to keep writing  
> see you next time!!~


End file.
